Prophecies
by Lightning Bob
Summary: Takes place in the Valley of the End, and Sasuke and Naruto are fighting but what's with the audience? Strange developments and the weak become strong. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Profecies

Prophecies

AN: I don't own Naruto or any characters from the series, that Kishimoto's work.

A young girl watched the fight between a dark haired and a blond haired boy from a safe point behind a large bolder. She was impressed by their level of skill in their taijutsu and use of ninjutsu and sheer chakra capacity. She nearly screamed when the blond was stabbed through the chest with a Chidori by the dark haired youth. The blond glowed red and the wound healed in less than a minute and the tides turned in his favor as he pummeled the dark haired boy around the valley as if he was a training dummy. Sometime during this merciless beating the boys Sharingan matured to the next level and no had a slight advantage over his opponent which allowed him to predict the blond's movements before he made them. The blond soon unleashed more of the red chakra which covered him and took the form of a one tailed kitsune. After realizing that he could only dodge the blond's attacks and doing poorly with that, the dark haired youth unleashed his curse seals second state to even have a chance of winning. Facing each other from opposite sides of the valley they decided to end the fight with their most powerful jutsu, each strong enough to kill the other if they hit.

"CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!"

The jutsu clashed and exploded but before the boys were thrown apart the blond suffered a punch to the stomach while the brunet took claws across his face. They landed on one side of the river that flowed through the valley but only the dark haired boy was able to get to his feet, barely, while the blond held his stomach as the red chakra receded back into his body.

Having seen this fight once before a little over a week ago the girl knew that the dark boy would walk off alone if she didn't do anything. The dark boy turned to walk away and came face to face with a girl with her Byakugan activated and crouched in a stance he wasn't familiar with.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" She yells as she strikes his tenketsu closing them off and inducing as much physical damage as she could with each strike. The dark boy falls to the ground unconscious as soon as the attack finished but she paid him no attention, she was already focused on the blond who was watching her.

"Sugoi" he says before passing out. The girl blushed a bit then tensed as she noticed a presence at the top of the cliff. It was the boys' sensei and his ninken and he had seen her defeat his student.

Joining the girl at the bottom of the cliff the man greets her, "Kon'nichi wa Hinata-san. Fancy meeting you here." He says as he looks over the boys.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! Gomen nasai for injuring Uchiha so badly." Hinata says with her head bowed. Kakashi didn't miss how she practicly spat out 'Uchiha'


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecies

Prophecies

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto but Kishimoto does.

Kakashi and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office and found themselves face to face with both Tsunade and Hiashi and Hanabi. For a few moments they simply stared at each other, Hinata and Hiashi tuned everything out as they looked each other.

'What is father doing here?' Hinata thinks as she stares at her father before he suddenly had her wrapped in a hug. Naruto chose that moments to wake up and find Hinata's face next his own and for some unknown reason he was being crushed against her back. After a few seconds Hiashi, Hinata, and Naruto noticed that Tsunade, Hanabi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were staring at them with some surprise and smirks on their faces and Hiashi quickly let go of his daughter and stood next to Hanabi again leaving Hinata and Naruto, standing and being held respectfully, frozen in place.

"We'll I see that Hinata is unharmed and Sasuke has been retrieved so I'd say the mission was a success, even with the injuries sustained by all of the squad." Tsunade says clapping her hands together and getting everyone's attention. "Kakashi, take Sasuke to the third basement level of the hospital and call for two ANBU to guard his room. Hiashi-dono, go home and tell your clan the search for Hinata is over. Hinata, you come with me to the hospital and bring that knucklehead on your back with you so I can treat you both and get the mission report."

A short time later Sasuke was secured to a soft bed with thick leather straps over his wrists, ankles, waist, and chest and locked inside a steel and stone room lined with thick white foam padding and seals, a foot thick steel door with multiple locks and two ANBU guarding the door fifty feet under ground. He was currently kept sedated by a mist blown into the room and allowed to heal on his own after a medic took care of any possible life threatening injuries.

Naruto was in a bed next to a large open window feeling the breeze that made the curtains dance lightly as Tsunade checked him over and healed him. Hinata sat in a chair next to the bed blushing after she saw that Tsunade made Naruto strip to his boxers with a small smirk at the young girls reactions. Since Hinata had also went on the mission, though unknown until the end, Hinata was also checked out by Tsunade and with a big smile told them to stay the night and it was convenient that Naruto's room had two beds.

Neji and Chouji were also both in the same room in critical condition, as both were severely injured and found close to death though victorious. Kiba and Akamaru's wounds weren't so serious but were attended immediately and Shikamaru had a broken finger and exhausted. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara sat near the shadow user as they waited to hear the outcome of the mission and its participants.

Shikamaru sighed in relief as the critical condition lights went off and Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the rooms on opposite sides of the hallway, tired but smiling.

"Operation successful!" they say at the same time.

Meanwhile in Naruto and Hinata's room, things were a bit quiet. They sat on their beds staring at their feet as the silence drug on when just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something Tsunade walked in the room.

"Okay you two, the mission was successful, the team suffered some serious injuries but pulled through and are recovering. But what I want to know is why you went along with the rescue team but never let them know you came. Meanwhile the whole Hyuuga clan has been searching the entire village and the lands around us. Hiashi has been demanding for anbu to be sent out to look for you and there have been countless complaints from the villagers from the Hyuuga searching their homes and even their persons. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tsunade demands blocking the door and leaving no room for argument.

"Ano…for a couple weeks…I've had these visions…" Hinata says quietly.

"Visions?" Tsunade asks.

"Y-yes…I've had them for a few weeks now and th-they've been getting clearer. E-everyone of them happened later… a few minutes or weeks later…they all happened as I saw them. A day before Sasuke left I saw parts of this mission. After Naruto-kun and Sasuke fought in my vision Sasuke left him in the valley to go to Orochimaru. I didn't want to see Naruto-kun to fail his mission so I followed them and watched as Naruto-kun and Sasuke fought as I saw. Sasuke fought to kill but Naruto-kun didn't and he lost for that. When Sasuke tried to leave I confronted and subdued him and that's when Kakashi-sensei arrived." Hinata explained with her head hung low and stared at her lap the whole time. Tsunade didn't miss the affection shown in her voice whenever she mentioned Naruto and certainly didn't miss the bitterness when she said Sasuke.

"I see…well it's amazing that you could follow not just the pursued enemy but our recovery team and not detected until you came out to stop Sasuke. Although Shikamaru was told to gather any genin he could to bring back Sasuke I was sent the list of who he was taking but you were able to make the mission a success. So your punishment will be…" Tsunade's face turned from serious to mischevious, "to take care of Naruto and keep him from leaving this building for the next week. Now that that's taken care of I'm going to research your family about these Visions you've been having."

After Tsunade left Hinata continue staring at her sheets while Naruto sat in his bed deep in thought.. After a couple minutes of silence in the room Naruto speaks.

"Hinata…chan, you're amazing, you know that?" Naruto flashes his foxy grin at the girl who's now inventing new shades of red.

"I-I'm not that great, Naruto-kun." Hinata mutters.

"Yes you are! Tsunade-baachan said it herself! You got out of the village, followed my team and Neji didn't see you and Kiba and Akamaru didn't smell you, you didn't get caught in those traps by those Oto nin, and you took out Sasuke with that Hakkeshou thingy that Neji used on me in the Chuunin Exams. I don't know anyone who could do anything like that except probably Ero-sannin and Tsunade-baachan." Naruto was now on the edge of his bed looking straight at her.

"Demo…. I always mess up…"

"Ya just gotta believe in yourself more Hinata-chan! Look at what you did at that mission! I know, I'll help you believe in yourself and with you spending time with me all week it's perfect! Itaii!!" Naruto yells falling head first into the hard floor.

"Naruto-kun! Daijobu desu ka?" Hinata asks rushing to Naruto and inspecting the bump on his head before realizing how close their faces were and turned red again.

"I I'm okaaaayyyy…." Naruto says as he passes out from exhaustion and his head falls onto Hinata's chest pushing the poor girl far past her limit and immediately faints.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention…." Tsunade starts to say opening the door before seeing the two genin lying on the floor, Naruto's head on Hinata's chest and Hinata's face neon red with a small smile. "Oh for the love of! I did tell them to rest not try to wander around." She looks again and starts to smile. "Then again this is a great opportunity…I'm such a bad girl." Her smile widens if possible as she pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures from various angles.

To be continued!

AN: Alright that's Prophecies Chapter 2! Sorry I couldn't get it out faster but I had other things to do. Though now that this chapter is finished I can work on the next chapter of one of my other fics. Just a bit of fluff for Naru/Hina fams and for those of you who want to see some action there should be some in the next chapter so please enjoy the story and tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome and any critiquing will help me write better!


End file.
